


Hell's Bells

by Ironfairy88



Series: Family Fluff [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, They will never learn, Twins are evil, clover town is next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Those damn Redfox twins are up to no good. Gajeel and Levy sure have their hands full with these two.





	Hell's Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail
> 
> Original characters (the kids) are mine.
> 
> Family fluff series is created by me, however I love any story ideas you would like to add in comments. I will try to post one short story a week on this series. Be warned, cussing will be in some of my works, though I do try to stay away from more adult themes in this series. thus the 'Family fluff' title. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Elivar and Invar, or affectionately named the demon twins by the guild members. Even though they were well mannered and polite, the twins had quite a bad reputation at the guild hall. Fighting with each other constantly and playing pranks on unsuspecting members.

Elivar was the oldest of the two, by three whole minutes, and she would constantly be bossing her younger twin around. Invar was stubborn and didn’t take orders from no one, especially her sister. She wanted to do things herself, not being told how something should be done. 

Mornings in the Redfox household were noisy. Silver the eldest daughter of the clan, would be incharge of getting the girls up and ready for school. Levy insisted that even though they were mages of a famous guild they still needed to learn how to read and write properly. Elivar would be yelling at Invar for wearing a pair of shorts that were ‘hers’ or that she wanted to wear goofy socks to school. Whining that she was embarrassing her. Silver, already knowing how to read and write along with many other talents, would drop them off at school before heading out to the guild to train with a certain red-headed mage. 

“You two try to stay out of the office today, Mom and Pop will be busy with the babies and I don't want to have to cut my training short because ya can't behave.” Silver called over her shoulder as she walked away from the small school building. 

The two girls looked at each other, both mirroring a sly smile across their face. “So Invar, what should we do today?” Elivar wrung her hands together, thinking hard about what to do. “Hmmm, how much trouble do you think we would be in with Pop if we ditched school today?” Invar said with a twinkle in her red eyes. “Probably in a whole lotta trouble if we get caught, whatcha thinkin’ Sis?” The two girls, whisper between each other walking up to the school’s entrance, before ducking behind a hedge lining the building. 

Even though they fought almost constantly, the two made a great team when it came to getting into trouble. Invar was usually the one with the more outrageous ideas, while Elivar had the brains to pull off most of the ideas her sister concocked. After the morning bell rang and the last of the other children went into the building the girls stealthy headed for the tree line a few yards away.

“So you think we can get over there before we’re found out?” Invar whispered. 

“Oh yeah, with my shadow magic it should be easy, but you can’t be making too much noise eating ok?” Invar gave her a understanding nod as Elivar engulfed her sister in shadow magic. “Hold on tight, remember what happened last time you let go?” They both shuttered at the memory. It only took a minute for them to get to their destination, the cathedral. They stopped just short of the back of the structure. “How are we going to get up there?” Elivar looked up to the bell houses three stories above them. “Leave it to me” Invar hoisted her twin onto her back and using small iron spikes extruding from her hands and feet she scaled the wall with ease. 

“Alright, make it quick, remember just a chunk out of each so it changes the sound of them” Invar nodded to her sister who stood guard. “And remember, keep it quiet, we have about thirty minutes before the bells chime”

Levy and Gajeel were walking through the town, shopping. Pewter was swinging between her parents, holding on to their hands. Levy carried Metal in a sling on her front, and Gajeel had Steel strapped to his front, the boy cooing away at his father as they continued towards the guild hall. “Daddy is it almost time for the bells?” Pewter looked up at her father, she loved hearing the bells ring when they were in town. “Yep, it's almost ten, so how many times with the bells ring?” Pewter stopped swinging, tapping her small chin with her finger causing Gajeel to chuckle at his small daughter. “Ya look just like yer mother doing that” Levy giggled looking at the young girl. “The bells will ring ten times daddy, right mommy?” Levy nodded, causing a burst of laughter from the girl. 

The bells in the cathedral started to sound off as the time hit ten o’clock. “Ah daddy it hurts my ears” Pewter yelled as she covered her ears. The boys started to cry loudly as the bells continued to chime. Gajeel covered his ears, and gave Levy a knowing look. “We better go check in with the school” Levy yelled over the bells. They stopped after the tenth chime, “I have a feeling that I’ll be fixin’ those later today” Gajeel scowled at the bell towers. “Daddy why did the bells sound so horrible” Pewter said with tears in her eyes. _because yer sisters skipped school_ is what he wanted to say, but he shrugged instead. “Take the kids to the guild I’ll go to the school” Levy handed over Metal as she turned around to the direction of the school. 

Gajeel made it to the guild, growling as he entered. Mira waved him over to the bar. “Gajeel, do you know” He cut her off with a loud growl and a serious death stare. Mira pushed down the urge to giggle at the dragonslayer. “Want me to get Silver back from her training with Erza so you can go handle that?” Gajeel nodded to the barmaid. “So how much do you bet it was a certain pair of demon twins?” Cana slid up next to him at the bar, grabbing the blue haired boy from his arms.

“Redfox, my office NOW!” The small guild master yelled from his office. Gajeel groaned as he picked up Pewter, setting her down next to Cana and handing Steel over to Mira. “I’ll be right back” he hung his head as he walked down to the master’s office door.

“Yes sir?” Gajeel walked in to find Master Makarov sitting in his high back chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Boy we need to talk about those kids of yours” “Levy is headed to the school now.” Gajeel plopped down in the chair across from the old man. “I expect you to fix those bells today, and get a handle on those two brats.” “Yes sir” defeated Gajeel sunk farther into the chair. “Seeing how they have yet to learn their lesson, here” Makarov tossed a pair of cuffs onto the desk. “Master I don’t think arresting them is the right chose, their only eight years old” Gajeel sat flabbergasted at the thought of his daughters being put behind bars. “No boy they won’t be arrested but they will need to each wear a pair of the cuffs, they are no longer allowed to use magic, until they learn to behave themselves, and they both will have to do community service.” nodding Gajeel accepted the magic blocking cuffs. “Furthermore, they are to be at school on time every day even after their punishment or I will have them wear the cuffs until they are adults, Lisanna does not need the stress of those two, on top of all the other children she has under her care at the school, understand?” “Yes sir”

A knock came from the otherside of the door. “Come in” Erza stepped through the door, “Master I just heard what happened” Gajeel looked over at the red-head. “Right, now you two go find those twins and Gajeel, remember what I said.” The two mages left the guild hall. “Gajeel, the twins skipped school!” Levy marched up to the dragonslayer, her face red with anger. “Yeah, just talked to the master, he gave me these” He held up the cuffs, and watched as her eyes went wide, tears forming in them. “T-they are b-being a-a-arrested?” Gajeel shook his head, “Not exactly, but they are in big trouble with the master.” 

It only took an hour for him and Erza to track down the two delinquents, finding them happily eating stolen ice cream in the woods not far from the town. “Elivar and Invar Redfox!” Gajeel bellowed, stomping up to where the girls sat on a fallen tree. Both girls dropped their ice cream and turned around to see their father glaring over them. “Hi daddy” Invar smiled, hoping to persuade him to go lenient on them. “O-oh-ho no, not this time girls, ya’ll done messed up this time” Erza stepped out from behind the angry slayer. “Er-Er-Erza!” the both studdered. Erza scowled at them, shaking her head. “I’m very disappointed in you two. To think you would go so far to desecrate the cathedral!” She slapped the cuffs onto the young girls’ wrists. “Daddy?” The both looked at him in fear. He turned away from them, allowing Erza to carry them back to the town. 

“Gajeel you did not let them think they were getting carted off to jail did you?” Levy looked over at her sulking husband. “Lev they are going to have to learn, we can’t keep coddling them, they are going to wind up in the council prison if we don’t stop them now.” Gajeel downed an entire mug of ale in one swig. “It’s called tough love, besides Erza won’t hurt em...too badly.” Levy stared at him, her jaw slacked. “You’re letting her punish them?” Her voice going slightly shrill. “No worse than she does Natsu and Gray when they were younger, they will survive.” Levy crossed her arms, and kicked her feet up on the table they were sitting at.

“But papa” Elivar whined “I don’t wanna” Gajeel looked scornfully at his daughter. “Tough, since you can’t exactly help yer sister and me repair the bells yer just gonna have to suck it up and do what yer mother tells you to.” Gajeel grabbed her by her shirt collar and plopped her down in front of Levy. “Don’t ya dare go easy on her either woman” He lowered himself to look Levy in the eyes, before kissing her on the nose. “I won’t dear, I have a ton of cleaning for her to do here and then she will help out at the library before reading to the toddlers that come in for story time.” Gajeel gave her a satisfied nod. “Good, we will probably be late for dinner. Love ya Shrimp” He grabbed Invar by the collar of her shirt, dragging her out of the house. 

“Sorry kid, yer gonna have to learn sooner or later not to go off and do stupid shit like this” Invar pouted as he showed her how to shape her metal onto the broken bells. “Just be glad yer getting to use yer magic because this will be the last time for a while, Gramps is pretty pissed at ya” She puffed out her cheeks and turned her head with a snort. “You did stupid stuff when you were a kid too” she whispered. “Ya I did and you know what, it got me in a lot more trouble, and I hurt a lot of people I care about, still regret it too” He looked over at his pouting child, his hard eyes softening. “Ya wanna hear a story?” Gajeel continued to work as he told her the story of how he tore apart the Fairy Tail guild and how long it took for anyone to trust him. “I had to work from the bottom up, taking all the crappy jobs, trust me you don’t wanna shovel that kind of shit being as old as I was, those kinda jobs are for kids yer age just starting out, ya understand?” Invar giggled picturing her six foot, some odd inches, father shoveling animal poop as a legitimate guild job request. “It’s funny now but it wasn’t then ok?” Invar nodded. “Ok papa I’ll try to be good for now on” Gajeel gave her a side-eyed glance at the mention of ‘try’ instead of just being good. 

It took the two the rest of the day to finish up with the last of the bells in the towers. Gajeel’s magic was almost out and he was drenched head to toe in sweat. “I feel like I haven’t worked this hard in forever, and I just got back from taking out a dark guild with Lily” He breathed heavily as they reached the guild hall. “Hey Gajeel!” Mira waved the two of them over to the bar. “Levy brought your dinner here, figuring you would stop by before heading home” She hoisted up a large metal word onto the bar. “Hot damn I love that woman!” Gajeel’s eyes twinkled as he happily chewed through the letters. He broke off a piece, handing it to Invar, “Eat up kid ‘cus as soon as ya done those cuffs go right back on, don’t think for a second I’d forget” Mira giggled at the two as she finished polishing a glass.

“Dust these shelves Elivar and then we will put the books back up there.” Levy called over to her daughter as she rearranged a shelf one aisle over. “yeah yeah I know, it’s my one hundred and ninety first one today” She rolled her eyes. “After that you can take a break and read to the little ones.” Elivar groaned, she hated the toddler story time at the library. Levy would drag the kids, minus Silver who was able to go off on her own, to the story times so that Pewter and the boys could enjoy a book and craft before heading home in the afternoons. “Why do I have to do story time? Where is the normal person that does it?” Levy walked over to where Elivar was placing the last book back onto the shelf. “Because you and your sister got in a lot of trouble and Master Makarov says you have to do community service or you won't get your magic back.” Levy placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s tough, I know but you have to learn. Maybe a few months of no magic and hard work will teach you to think before you act.”

 _Two months of no magic and over a hundred hours of community service later_

“Alright you two brats, you think you learned your lesson?” Master Makarov said looking between the two blue haired twins before him. 

“Yes sir” Elivar said, “We won’t be causing the Magnolia anymore trouble, honest” Invar said. 

“Good, Erza, the keys please” Erza handed the small man the keys to remove the cuffs. “You’re free to go” 

The two girls walked out of the guild hall, waiting till the doors closed before turning to each other. “So wanna sneak off to Clover Town and wreak havoc?” Invar gave a sly grin to her sister. “You always have the best ideas” she replied.


End file.
